


When Did You Start Living In My Heart?

by Yutaswifeu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Sweet Lee Jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yutaswifeu/pseuds/Yutaswifeu
Summary: Everyone thinks Jeno is badass but he is just whipped for Renjun





	When Did You Start Living In My Heart?

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy♡

Jeno sighs after takes a big sip of his coffee. His eyes are focus on a guy,a beautiful guy that makes Jeno's heart race. The guy looks back and talks with another guy next to him,somehow Jeno wants to be that guy.

"Where are you looking at?"

Jaemin,his childhood friend,tries to get to learn where Jeno looks at. He puts his hand on Jeno's shoulder and looks through tables next to window.

"I was just drowse off"

He sweeps Jaemin's hand on his shoulder and gets up from his chair. Quickly makes his steps to exit and leaves Jaemin behind. He knows he has been acting weird lately and whenever he sees the guy he can't stop staring at him. 

***

Renjun stays under school's stalactite and desperately hopes the rain will stop in few minutes. He has empty hopes when he sees lighting and hears thunder. He takes a deep breathe after putting his backpack on his head and takes a step. After taking few steps Renjun suddenly stops and looks up to the guy who stands in front of him. Renjun's eyes got widen,he doesn't know what should he do while Lee Jeno is standing in front of him. He asks himself that what sin he had in his previous life.

"Here,take this!"

Jeno offers his umbrella and it is the first time that he is so close to the guy,his beautiful guy... He inscribes every facial featurings of the guy in his mind and admires him.

"A-ah! No... Thanks"

Renjun softly shakes his head and looks down. Why Jeno is here and offering his umbrella to him? He hopes that he won't get into any trouble. Renjun looks up again when he feels a hand on his,Jeno places his umbrella in his hand,their eyes meet. It's first time that Renjun sees Jeno close this much. Of course he is so handsome and his sharp features of his face make him more masculine. 

"It's okay,you can take it" 

Jeno turns back on his heels and starts walking while putting his hood on his head. In few seconds he totally soaked and cold rain drops are hitting his face harshly yet Jeno doesn't care. Now There's a big stupid smile on his face. 

***

When Renjun comes his home he calls Donghyuck. All the way he couldn't stop to think about the moment Jeno and him shared and he needs to talk to someone.

"JUN WHAT THE!"

It was the first words of Donghyuck when Renjun told him everything. Even Renjun can't believe so it's normal,very normal to get a reaction like that from his best friend.

"Look,I'm also suprised okay?!"

"We are talking about Jeno! I've never seen him to talk to someone except from Jaemin and you're saying that he gave you his umbrella and talked to you 'nicely' "

Donghyuck stressed the last word intentionally. Yes it is really weird for both of them and Renjun doesn't know what is that mean.

"So? What is that mean? What he wants from me?!"

"Are you scared? Wow if you ever dare to put my head on headlock I'll make you remember today"

"I'm serious! I mean it's Jeno... Does he want a favor from me?"

"Why he wants a favor from a guy who is obsessive art?!"

"Do you think I know?!"

They both stay silent on the phone. Everyone knows that Jeno is a trouble. He fights a lot,spends his days weird and dangerous places,hangs out with older kids of the town... It shows that there's not a reason for him to help Renjun. They're different,so different.

"Renjun?"

"Hmm?"

"What if he likes you?"

***

When Jeno reaches his locker he finds his umbrella in front of it. He softly smiles and takes it in his hand. He wishes that the guy would give it to him face to face so he could see him again.

"You look horrible with that smile on your face"

"I wasn't smiling"

"You were!" 

Jeno rolls his eyes and looks at Jaemin. He looks so happy cause he knows Jeno so well as a book. 

"So who is that unlucky person?"

"No one"

"You can lie to everyone but me!"

"I don't know his name"

Jeno lowers his voice and looks away. He can feel all the blood he has now on his face and he wants to hide. 

Jaemin softly pats his shoulder and smiles. No matter how he looks like a bad guy Jeno is just a softie. 

***

Their second meeting was on the elevator of library. Renjun just wanted to study more and Jeno just followed him. The younger knows he looks like a creep but for two weeks he has been finding himself following the other,he goes wherever the guy goes and stares him with heart eyes.

When the elevator's door open Renjun quickly moves to corner and looks down. He steals a glance towards Jeno quickly and his heart beats crazily.

They both look at each other when the lights off and the elevator stopped. Renjun curses under his breathe. How could his luck goes down more?! Now he is alone in the elevator with Jeno and that shit just has great time to gets out of order. Desperately he starts to press every button and avoids Jeno. When he looks up Jeno presses the calling button.

"Uhm we got stuck on the elevator on the 4th floor. Can authorities be quick?"

"Sure! We're coming"

The robotic sound comes on the other side of the button and Jeno looks at the guy. He doesn't look good obviously and crouches down.

"Are you okay?"

Renjun shakes his head. How could he be okay in this situation?! He wants to yell at Jeno yet he just looks down. 

"It’s a different place, a different time  
But my love is right  
Even by your scent that passes with the wind  
I know it’s you  
But I don’t know  
When did you start living in my heart?  
I don’t know  
The reason my heart flutters when I see you"

Renjun looks up to see Jeno's face in the dark. The earphone on his ear and the music make him relax. The way he breathes becomes normal yet they don't cut staring each other.

"Alright guys now you can go out"

Sudden light fills into elevator and Renjun quickly gets up and goes out,Jeno follows. Renjun stops and looks back at Jeno. The other's gazing are too sharp and Renjun wants to look somewhere else.

"Thank you"

He mumbles and looks away yet feels that Jeno is coming towards to him. Renjun wants to escape but his feets stick to ground and he can't move.

"Do you feel well right now?"

Unexpectedly Jeno's voice is soft and Renjun nods,this time he is looking at Jeno.

"You look so pale though"

Unintentionally Jeno cups the guy's face and the other's eyes widened,both quickly pull themselves back and look another directions.

***

Donghyuck can't stop screaming at Renjun. The other presses his pillow to the younger's face and tries to make him quite.

"Now I'm sure Renjun! He likes you"

"There's no reason for him to like me"

"Don't misunderstand that I still love Mark but have you ever looked at the mirror? You're pretty stunning and Jeno really have good taste in men"

Renjun stays silent and bites his lips. He doesn't understand why Jeno likes him as Donghyuck's theory but it's obvious that Jeno doesn't want to hurt him. Once Renjun saw Jeno punching someone at night near a random café. He remembers that how fast he ran to his house and locks the door and many times he saw the other with scratches and bruises on his face.

"I'm just suprised about something"

Donghyuck rubs his chin and looks at Renjun. He leans his head back and that gives Renjun more curiosity.

"What?"

"Jeno really listens ballad love songs?"

***

Renjun knows that he should've changed his way when he sees Jeno at the street. He just wanted to get some snacks at the market yet he finds Jeno sitting on the sidewalk. He should just pass him by without looking at him.

Renjun hates himself as passing by Jeno. Even if it's dark it's obvious that Jeno doesn't look good and he has been wiping the corner of his mouth.

"Here,take this"

Jeno looks up at and gets up quickly. For a second he couldn't gain his balance yet the guy holds his arm. Jeno hesitantly reaches the tissue in the guy's hand and looks down. 

"Are you okay?"

Jeno nods again while wiping his mouth in pain. The guy takes the tissue in Jeno's hand and softly presses it to the other's mouth, Jeno furrows his eyebrows and softly whines.

"Why are you outside? It's late"

"I was going to market"

Renjun stops wiping the blood on Jeno's mouth. He suprises his actions,he knows that Jeno is someone he shouldn't be talking yet he is here and helping him but isn't it what Jeno does for him? He helped him twice so it's kinda re-paying.

"What happened to you?"

"Just gangs,you know..."

"Did they attack you?"

"Yeah,but it wasn't serious thing at all"

Jeno looks away and Renjun feels mad. How it wasn't serious thing? There are few scars on his face and God knows what else on his body still Jeno doesn't care.

"It's serious! Have you ever checked your face?"

Jeno couldn't hide his smile. All of his aches gone suddenly. It feels good for him that there's someone worry about him except from his best friend.

"What?"

"Just... It's good that you're worrying about me too"

This time Renjun looks away and bites his lips softly. His cheeks start to burn and Renjun thanks the dark weather to hide his red cheeks.

"Let me walk with you,it's late"

***

They are quietly walking all the way. Renjun feels safe and he isn't complaining about Jeno's accompany.

"I just realized... I still don't know your name"

"Renjun,I'm Renjun"

"Cute"

Jeno softly mumbles while calling Renjun cute and doesn't know if the other heard him or not.

"What?"

"Nothing and I'm Jeno"

"I know"

Jeno stops,so does Renjun, a little smirk appears on his face and quickly Jeno hides his face.

"Were you stalking me?"

"No,I wasn't! You were stalking me"

Renjun really plays well and still he is suprises about his actions. He suddenly becomes bold and talks without thinking. 

"Ah~ you got me"

This time Jeno laughs and covers his face. They start walking again,side by side and Renjun couldn't help to look at Jeno secretly or he thinks it's 'secretly' but Jeno can see Renjun's little glances.

They stop in front of white house with big garden. Renjun bounce softly to get warm,it is too cold and his face gets red.

"Okay... Uhm thank you"

Jeno smiles and his eye's turns into crescent. Renjun smiles too and he doesn't find Jeno scary anymore,especially with that damn smile.

"C'mon get inside,you can continue to stare at me tomorrow"

***

Renjun's mouth stays open when Jeno gets into art class and sits next to him. Actually not only Renjun's but also everyone in the class looks at him with open mouth. Jeno only greets Renjun and smiles at him. He sees that Renjun shakes his head as he had dream.

"Why are you here?"

"Suddenly I'm interested in art"

Jeno leans down to Renjun's ear and whispers,it gives a shiver to Renjun and he looks away. Jeno hasn't moved a bit and doesn't care what other students think,he loves to see Renjun blushing.

"Alright class!"

When Ms Song gets into classroom Jeno slowly pulls back and looks at Renjun. His face is as red as tomato and he is avoiding eye contact again.

***

"Did you really say that?"

Jaemin almost spits his coffee and looks at Jeno. He is shocked of Jeno's smooth move yet he is proud of him.

"I did"

Jeno says while looking towards to Renjun who is talking to his friend. Due to the fact that his friend's grin,Renjun tells him what happened in the class.

***

"Did he really say 'I want to pair up with Renjun' in the class? Oh my! Lee Jeno is so brave"

"Ugh please,do you want to scream more maybe people didn't hear"

"It doesn't matter,everyone will learn. The gossip will spread"

Donghyuck shrugs and grins. He was right when Renjun told him everything at the first day. Still he is worry about Renjun,he doesn't want to get him hurt.

***

After school Jeno and Renjun stays in art class for discussing about their project but it's look like only Renjun cares the project. Jeno puts his face between his hands and staring at Renjun,his long eyelashes,cute nose,smooth skin and parted lips,oh God his lips...

"-then we can go to art museums to inspire after resea-Jeno?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you listening to me?"

"Want me to be honest?"

Renjun closes his eyes for a second. He just wants to get good grades but while Jeno is distracting him it's impossible.

"Listen Jeno,I just want to get good grade"

"And I just want to be with you"

Renjun's heart is racing and his mouth dries. How the hell Jeno can be so smooth and manages to make him speechless all the time? He licks his lips and tries to ignore Jeno,he should focus on the project.

***

Jeno walks Renjun home again,buy ice cream for both and their quiet but peaceful walk ends when they reach Renjun's house.

"Don't forget that tomorrow we will go to art museum"

"How could I forget while you keep saying it every 10 minutes?"

"I just want to make sure okay?"

Jeno nods and gives Renjun to his backpack. When he looks up he sees a woman standing on stairs and looking at them.

"Renjun won't you invite your friend for dinner?"

"Why woul-"

"Ah auntie~ I would be so glad and Renjun was asking me to join you at dinner"

The woman smiles and gets inside. When Renjun looks at Jeno he can see the younger showing his adorable smiling again,that damn smile!

***

After dinner Jeno and Renjun are sitting in Renjun's room and the atmosphere is weird,at least for Renjun. Both are sitting on Renjun's bed and Jeno is holding a plushie in his arms.

"I've never seen this character,what is this?"

"Moomin"

Renjun takes the plushie away in Jeno's arm and Jeno whines. They stay silent and Renjun is "secretly" looking at Jeno's side profile,again. Jeno is really handsome and it's hard not to fall him. 

"Ah you're staring at me again~"

Jeno chuckles and turns towards to Renjun,bringing his face closer to him. Renjun slowly pulls his head back but he is blushing again. For teasing,Jeno follows and Renjun totally lays down on his bed and Jeno is on the top. Unintentionally Renjun's looks goes down to Jeno's lips and he blushes more. Jeno pulls himself back and fixes his collar.

"I should go now"

Renjun quickly gets up and nods,Fare Jeno on the door and gets inside. He can hear his heartbeats clearly and closes his eyes. For a second he wishes Jeno to kiss him right there and just thinking about kissing Jeno gives little cramps to his stomach.

Jeno starts to walk,the weather is so cold and he hugs his scarf more. He wanted to kiss Renjun but not yet and he doesn't want to look like one of fuckboys in Renjun's eyes. Yes,he wants to be with Renjun and yes,he wants to kiss him but he will wait till Renjun falls for him.

***

Renjun waits Jeno at the school gate. They made a deal to meet here at 4pm yet Jeno can not be seen around. Renjun checks the time,it's almost 5pm. He starts to walk fastly,he knows Jeno would forget no matter how much Renjun reminds him.

"Renjun! Wait" 

He hears footsteps are coming closer to him fastly and he knows it's Jeno. Renjun wants to ignore him but Jeno is fast and strong. He holds Renjun's arm and stops him.

"Didn't I tell you to-What happened?!"

Renjun quickly cups Jeno's face and worry captures his face. Of course Jeno is trouble and God knows where he was and why he was fighting.

"Sorry just... I'll make it up okay?"

"It's okay I can handle it by myself. Are you okay?"

Jeno nods and holds his stretch under his right eye.

"Come here"

Renjun makes him sit on the grass and takes out his tissue in his backpack,softly cleans the scars on the younger's face. Jeno closes his eyes and totally leaves himself into Renjun's arms. The older cups his face with one hand and the other is cleaning the blood. When he feels Jeno's arms wrapped around his waist Renjun stops for a moment. Jeno's eyes are closed yet there's a light smile on his lips,he holds Renjun closer and puts his chin on the older's chest. 

***

On the first break Jeno puts a file on Renjun's desk. The older looks at him weirdly and sees Jeno's red eyes plus sleepy face.

"I told you I'll make it up for you"

"And I told you I would handle it by myself... Have you slept?"

Jeno shakes his head and rubs his sleepy eyes. When he is about to leave the class Renjun holds his wrist and stops him. Jeno looks so bad and Renjun is worrying for him.

"You should go home and sleep"

"Are you saying to me to skip school?"

"Yes or else I will keep worrying about you all day"

Jeno nods and goes out of the class. Just after few seconds the realization hits him. Did Renjun say him that he will worry about him all day. He smiles and goes back to class,finds Renjun cutely staring empty place.

"Why did you come back?"

"Did you say you will worry about me all day?"

"I didn't! Your mind is blank"

Jeno smiles more and holds Renjun's wrist,picking up his stuffs and drags him behind. Renjun doesn't resist and follows Jeno.

***

They end up sitting next to each other at the bus. Renjun doesn't know where they're going but he trusts Jeno and just watches the view out of the window.

The bus is going out of the town,houses are getting less and beautiful ocean can be seen. They get of the bus and walk quietly,going down the wooden stairs towards to ocean. Jeno holds Renjun's hand and drags him to wharf. Again they sit next to each other and watch the waves,Renjun closes his eyes and feels the warm wind on his face.

When he opens his eyes he finds Jeno puts his head on his lap and closes his eyes,his soft breathes can be heard and Renjun plays with his dark hairs slowly. He sees that Jeno is smiling.

"Eh? Weren't you sleeping?"

"I'm dreaming"

Renjun smiles and leans down,Jeno's eyes are still closed,his long lashes making shadow on his cheeks.

"About?"

"You and me"

Jeno opens his eyes and Renjun leans down more,their lips met and Jeno smiles softly on their kiss. Renjun pulls back and Jeno gets up,he sits in front of Renjun and can see the older's red face. 

"Kids should be at the school at this hour"

A fisherman comes towards to them and both quickly gets up,Jeno holds Renjun's hand tightly and they walk fastly. Renjun hopes that the man wouldn't see them.

***

Renjun can't even look at Jeno's face but Jeno,that little shit is coming closer to Renjun's face to tease him. They still hold hands while walking near the sea.

"You're blushing"

Jeno pokes Renjun's cheek and the older lets a heavy sigh. 

"And you're enjoying to see me like this"

"I do" 

Now Renjun finally manages to look at Jeno. He is showing his adorable smile again and it becomes a soft spot for Renjun already.

"If that fisherman didn't come I would kiss you"

Renjun looks away again. Jeno is being Jeno and he is bold as always. Jeno stops and so does Renjun. He comes closer till there are just few inches between them.

"Now if you let me I'll kiss my boyfriend" 

Renjun's eyes widen. Jeno just called him boyfriend and those little cramps are hitting his stomach again. He closes his eyes and waits Jeno,a pair of soft lips meet with his and Renjun feels like he is de dissoudre in the kiss. When he feels Jeno's arms around his waist he slightly shivers and feels Jeno's smile on the kiss again. His hands in Jeno's dark hair and Renjun raises up on his toes,presses his lips more to Jeno's. 

When they separated Jeno hides his face on Renjun's neck and Renjun feels Jeno's smile on his skin. He pats Jeno's back and closes his eyes.

***

Jeno walks Renjun home as holding hands. Their hands are swinging and Jeno pulls Renjun closer when they arrive the older's house. Hugs him tightly.

"I already missed you"

"You're being cheesy"

Renjun laughs and breaks the hug to look at Jeno's face. He softly rubs the scar on Jeno's face and pecks his cheek.

"No more fighting"

"It depends on what people say about you"

Jeno looks down and hits a little stone in front of him.

"What do you mean?"

"People are talking about you and I just-"

"Were you fighting for me?"

Jeno sighs and nods. He still didn't raise up his head down but Renjun forces him to look up at himself.

"I don't want you to fight anymore,even for me"

"Fine"

Jeno looks away again. If Renjun wants it in that way then he will try. Before leaving Renjun gives a little peck to his lips and waves at him.He mouths "I love you" before his mom opens the door for him and Jeno does the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out yuta's wifeu♥️|noren au 📌 (@motherofnoren): https://twitter.com/motherofnoren?s=09 here is my twitter! LET'S BE MUTUALS


End file.
